Augmented reality and virtual reality technologies are advancing rapidly and becoming more and more common in various industries. Augmented reality generally refers to technology in which computer-generated content is superimposed over a real-world environment. Examples of augmented reality include games that superimpose objects or characters over real-world images and navigation tools that superimpose information over real-world images. Virtual reality generally refers to technology that creates an artificial simulation or recreation of an environment, which may or may not be a real-world environment. An example of virtual reality includes games that create fantasy or alien environments that can be explored by users.